You know you're a Dragon Age fan when
by Goldenfool704
Summary: If any of these apply to you, it's a pretty good sign that you might just be a fan of Dragon Age. May contain spoilers.


You know you're a Dragon Age fan when…

1. You have played every origin story and discovered all possible endings.

2. You think the love-making cutscene is almost painfully cheesy, but you secretly feel emotional whenever you hear "Love Song".

3. You think Morrigan is too badass for words.

4. You view the Warden as your life role model.

5. No matter how many other RPGs you play, Dragon Age is always the one you come back to.

6. You feel that the game has fundamentally changed who you are and how you view the world.

7. You think that Dragon Age II can in no way compare to Origins, but you play it anyway out of loyalty.

8. …Alternatively, your love for Origins causes you to pretend Dragon Age II doesn't exist.

9. You're ridiculously excited for Dragon Age: Inquisition, and you don't know how you're going to survive the wait.

10. You are an active member of a DA forum.

11. You feel oddly attracted to certain minor characters (Jowan, Bann Teagan, etc.) and your huge frustration is that they are not able to be romanced.

12. You have played every DLC and earned every achievement possible.

13. You made the Ultimate Sacrifice.

14. You mutter expressions like "Maker's breath" regularly.

15. Your companions are more real and familiar to you than your friends in real life.

16. No matter how many times you play the game, you always get emotional at Duncan's and Cailan's deaths.

17. You find it very inconvenient that you can't see the approval ratings of your real life friends and acquaintances.

18. You have experienced all possible romances, but will always have a special place in your heart for the love of your first Warden.

19. You have just about given up on finding love because you know nothing can compare to the great romance you experienced with Alistair/Morrigan/Zevran/Leliana.

20. Whenever anyone asks you if there is anything else they should know, you respond with "Well, aside from my unholy love for fine cheeses and minor obsession with my hair, no."

21. You have referred to someone as being an 'Archdemon short of a blight' before.

22. Morrigan broke your heart.

23. You have played as many different Wardens, but none of them will ever quite replace that first one.

24. You work DA references into conversation whenever possible.

25. Before you say anything in real life, you always consider how much approval it will garner.

26. Whenever you're losing an argument, you say dramatically and tearfully, "_I_ made the Ultimate Sacrifice," in the hopes that your opponent will immediately back down out of sympathy.

27. You couldn't hold back your tears as your companions said their goodbyes before the final battle.

28. Morrigan's "Live well, my friend. Live gloriously," reduced you to a wailing mess of feelings.

29. …Even now, you can't think of it without becoming emotional.

30. The song "This is War" by 30 Seconds to Mars holds deep meaning for you.

31. You randomly yell out "Enchantment?!" and then dissolve into helpless laughter.

32. …Much to the annoyance of those around you.

33. You ask people to call you "Warden".

34. Whenever you see a toy sword, stick, etc., you wield it and yell "For Ferelden!"

35. You proudly proclaim to anyone who will listen that you are a Grey Warden.

36. …You get upset when they don't seem impressed.

37. You exclaim "This should be easy enough!" when doing mundane tasks.

38. If someone is nagging you, you respond with, "Can I get you a ladder, so you can get off my back?"

39. You call people you respect greatly "kadan".

40. To flirt with people, you ask sultrily "Have you ever licked a lamppost in winter?"

41. "In war, victory. In peace, vigilance. In death, sacrifice," is your motto.

42. You would talk for hours about your Warden and his/her adventures if people didn't tell you to shut up.

43. One of your greatest dreams is to be married to "Love Song".

44. You chose the option "Surprise me" at the Pearl, and now you feel violated.

45. You think it is perfectly normal to give your friends gifts to make them like you.

46. You are reading this list.

47. You are a passionate defender of Elven rights.

48. You will forever hate Bioware if you never find out what happens to you/Alistair/Loghain and Morrigan's child.

49. You own an article of clothing based off of the game.

50. Whenever your self-esteem is feeling low, you encourage yourself by remembering the epic way you almost single-handedly stopped a Blight and became the Hero of Ferelden.


End file.
